Tanto Faz
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash  The Forsaken  Vampiros do Deserto] Sean é bom em prestar atenção, mas não em tudo...especialmente quando isso se refere a Nick.


Título: Tanto Faz - Whatever

Gênero: Slash/NC-17

Fandom: The Forsaken – Vampiros do Deserto

Casal: Nick/Sean

Autora: Lucy

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Sean é bom em prestar atenção, mas não em tudo...especialmente quando isso se refere a Nick.

**Tanto Faz**

- ...então eu estava pensando em simplesmente sair pro estacionamento, atear fogo e mim mesmo, e ver o que acontece.

- Uh-hu. - levou um minuto inteiro para as palavras de Nick na verdade assentarem no distraído cérebro de Sean; quando o fizeram, ele virou a cabeça para olhar pro seu companheiro de viagem. - Como é??

Nick estava metódicamente abrindo caminho através de um massivo prato de fritas, complementadas com meio vidro de ketchup e uma igualmente liberal dose de sal. Ele sorriu de lado para Sean, lambendo um pouco de ketchup do canto da boca.

- Apenas checando pra ver se você estava me ouvindo. Onde você estava com a cabeça agora, de qualquer forma?

Sean sacudiu a cabeça, meio aborrecido.

- Aquele cara...- ele começou.

- Que cara? - Nick virou o pescoço, olhando em volta. Eles estavam acostumados (demais, talvez) a olhar pelas costas um do outro quando estavam em lugares assim. Não que existisse um Abandonado em cada esquina, mas, como antes, eles realmente não sabiam se por ali não tinha.

- Não olhe! - Sean sibilou.

- Bem, como eu vou saber que cara é se eu não olhar? - Nick sorriu de lado, novamente, garfando mais fritas.

- Olhe, mas não olhe como se estivesse olhando. - Sean acenou com a cabeça para a mesa oposta. - Ele tem estado olhando pra você desde que entramos.

Nick olhou, sem parecer tão óbvio, para alívio de Sean. O cara não parecia nada de extraordinário - jaqueta de couro, jeans, botas de motoqueiro, um par de tatuagens no pescoço - mas estava sendo um tanto intencional em sua atenção em Nick desde que eles tinham entrado. Nick, como sempre, era um obtuso; Sean ficou imaginando como ele tinha sobrevivido todo esse tempo antes deles se juntarem.

Ele também ficou imaginando se aquilo era alguma espécie de deferência de iguais - se o cara fosse um Abandonado, ou outra vítima, e ele de alguma forma apenas soubesse que Nick era, também.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Nick disse, para surpresa de Sean, e derramou mais ketchup em seu prato.

- Como você pode estar tão...?

- Eu já disse, não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza de que não é nada. - disse Nick, continuando a comer.

Sean apenas deu de ombros e deu uma mordida em seu hamburguer.

- Ok, tanto faz. - disse ele, com a boca cheia, de repente sentindo-se muito paranóico. - Estou apenas tentando manter meus olhos abertos.

- Isso é uma coisa muito boa. - Nick sorriu para ele. - Continue fazendo isso. - ele terminou o resto das fritas e indicou com um aceno de cabeça o prato ainda meio cheio de Sean - Você vai terminar isso?

Sean revirou os olhos e empurrou o prato. A habilidade de Nick em demolir qualquer comida nas vizinhanças nunca cessava de diverti-lo, especialmente desde que isso não parecia ir pra nenhum lugar em especial no corpo de Nick. Ele se perguntava se isso era parte da maldição do vampiro, também - um metabolismo super-humano até o eventual desejo por sangue. Em todo caso, ele estava acostumado a pedir mais comida do que comia, porque Nick sempre cuidava do excesso. Isso fazia parecer que o cara estava sempre faminto. Enquanto seu apetite continuasse no caminho da comida normal, entretanto, Sean se considerava afortunado. Uma ou duas vezes ele pensou ter flagrado Nick olhando fixamente para seu pescoço um pouquinho mais de tempo do que o normal - principalmente quando Sean dirigia, quando Nick achava que Sean não estava prestando atenção ao seu passageiro, quando Sean supunha que ele estivesse dormindo. Isso o enervava demais, perceber que Nick estava acordado e fitando-o silenciosamente através dos óculos escuros, embora ele nunca mencionasse; Nick era seu amigo, e ele tinha certeza que o cara nunca faria nada com ele - não deliberadamente, pelo menos. E, se isso terminasse assim, ele sabia como enfrentar um Abandonado agora, e vencer.

Graças a Nick.

Nick terminou sua comida - e o resto da comida de Sean - antes mesmo que Sean acabasse o hamburguer. Satisfeito ele se reclinou na cadeira e arrotou alto, esfregando o estômago.

- Lindo. - Sean disse, com fingindo desgosto, mas Nick apenas sorriu de lado para ele, de novo.

- Vou dar uma mijada - ele disse, e se levantou. - Pede pra mim alguma sobremesa na próxima vez que Tracy vier pra cá, pode ser?

- De que tipo você quer?

Nick deu de ombros.

- Surpreenda-me.

- Certo. - dois segundos depois Sean finalmente terminou o hamburguer, a ponto de se sentir meio cheio e com nojo. Tinha algo a ver com lugares como aquele, que serviam tudo mergulhado em gordura e hamburgueres que eram tão grandes quanto sua cabeça - ele tinha certeza que, uma vez terminada essa viagem, ele nunca mais seria capaz de encarar um restaurante de beira de estrada.

- Você quer mais alguma coisa? - a entediada garçonete adolescente (que, Sean estava surpreso ao descobrir, realmente se chamava Tracy, escrito no crachá do uniforme) recolheu os pratos vazios. Nick sempre notava nomes em crachá, por alguma razão, e nomes de lugares, e sinais de estrada, todas as coisas que Sean nunca prestava atenção. Não era como se ele algum dia fosse voltar para qualquer um desses lugares, então porque se preocupar?

- Que tipo de tortas vocês têm? - ele perguntou.

- Cereja, pêra, maçã, amora, côco e chocolate com creme. - isso saiu num jorro monótono, significando um milhão de vezes por dia que ela provavelmente repetia a mesma lista. - Sorvete á alguns dólares extra.

- Mande uma de cereja e uma de maçã, com sorvete.

- Você quer que esquente?

- Sim, claro.

- Num instante. - ela disse.

Sean pegou sua soda e mexeu o canudinho através do sorvete derretido e a Coca morna, distraidamente imaginando o que estava levando Nick a demorar tanto no banheiro. Ele esperava que a super dose de comida ruim não o tivesse apanhado de mal jeito finalmente, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção pelo canto do olho e o fez acordar, de repente.

Na verdade foi o que não viu que lhe causou alarme: A mesa na diagonal oposta estava vazia. A mesa em que previamente estava o cara tão insistente em observar Nick. A jaqueta de couro do cara continuava na mesa, entretanto, como estava também seu prato meio cheio.

- Merda! - Sean disse, no momento em que Tracy retornava com a sobremesa.

- Algo errado? - ela perguntou, ainda conseguindo soar entediada ao fazê-lo.

- Aquele cara...o cara que estava sentado ali. - Sean apontou para a mesa agora vazia. - Você viu pra onde ele foi?

- Banheiro masculino, acho. - disse Tracy.

Sean pulou de pé e a contornou antes dela conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa, indo diretamente para o banheiro masculino, situado no fim do corredor atrás do restaurante. Ele estava aliviado que aquilo fosse mais que uma sala isolada, porque significava que a porta do outro lado não estaria fechada. Ele empurrou a porta, quase dando de cara com um cara que estava saindo.

Lá tinha três boxes instalados opostamente aos urinóis, os dois primeiros vazios. O terceiro era um boxe para deficientes, um pouco maior que os outros dois, e a porta estava fechada, mas Sean pode ver dois pares de pés por debaixo da porta. Sean se aproximou, o mais quieto que pode e sem dizer nada; ele queria saltar no cara ali com Nick.

Um repentino barulho o fez parar, entretanto - isso ecoou na sala larga, e Sean soube instantaneamente o que era: um ziper sendo aberto.

Foi seguido por um gemido.

Ele continuava tendo um apetite saudável, mas Nick não era o mais audível dos dorminhocos. Um dos efeitos colaterais do vírus eram os pesadelos e sonhos extra-vívidos que as vezes eram relembrados por Sean após ele acordar suando frio. Como resultado, Sean estava familiarizado com o som de Nick gemendo. Esse som não tinha nada a ver com aflição ou dor, entretanto. Era prazeroso, faminto - exigente.

O que quer que aquele gemido significasse que ele queria, parecia que o cara da mesa com ele estava se preparando para providenciar. Sean se aproximou mais, sabendo que ele não devia ficar - devia voltar para o restaurante e comer sua sobremesa e deixar aquela porra de lugar, mas ele não conseguiu se fazer sair.

Então houve um repentino, alto som de pele contra pele por trás da porta, e o jeans de Nick deslizou para os quadris, claramente visivel para Sean através de uma fresta do boxe de onde estava posicionado. Ele não sabia como diabos eles esperavam sair dali desse jeito - qualquer um podia apenas entrar ali, a qualquer momento, e pegá-los. Ele já tinha entrado, pelo amor de Deus, mas eles obviamente não o tinham ouvido, o som da porta sendo fechada pelo outro cara que tinha saído fora inconfundível - ou se eles sabiam que ele estava ali, eles não se importavam.

Sean se aproximou um pouco mais, pondo suas mãos contra a porta fechada, cuidando para manter seus pés longe de onde eles pudessem ver de dentro do boxe. O próximo som o sobressaltou, entretanto - um suspiro quase doloroso, de novo vindo de Nick, e então um quase sussurrado "Sim. Assim mesmo." Então um subito tomar de fôlego, e uma embalagem aberta de camisinha flutuou até o chão, parando bem ao lado do sapato de Nick.

Sean percebeu de repente que estava segurando a respiração. Eles estavam transando, agora, a apenas centimentros dele, Nick e esse cara sem nome: ele podia ouvi-los, podia quase sentir a essencia de suor e sexo junto do odor de urina velha e detergente barato que rodeava o lugar. Ele moveu uma mão para frente, novamente, pressionando-a contra o frio metal da porta, imaginando as mãos de Nick ali do outro lado, um centimetro longe - as mãos de Nick pressionadas desesperadamente contra a porta segurando-se enquanto aquele cara o fodia, deixando suas mãos suadas imprimidas sobre eras de numeros de telefone e piadinhas sujas. E, em algum lugar mais abaixo, seu pau empurrado contra aquela porta, de novo e de novo, o mastro quente se esfregando contra aquilo, lambuzando suor e pré-gozo na tinta velha. Ou talvez o cara o estivesse masturbando, esfregando o polegar sobre a cabeça do pau de Nick de novo e de novo, zombando dele com a possibilidade de alivio, apenas para tomá-lo de novo, recusando-se a deixá-lo gozar primeiro.

Sean desceu uma das mãos para a frente de seu jeans, apertando seu próprio pau sensível. Ele não ousava abrir o ziper e se masturbar, com medo de fazer muito barulho - mesmo que o som da vigorosa transa no boxe fosse suficiente para abafar qualquer outra coisa. Eles não seriam capazes de parar se alguém entrasse, não tinha jeito. Sean se descobriu rezando para que ninguém o fizesse.

A coisa toda não durou mais que quatro minutos, desde o momento em que Sean entrara no banheiro quando o "unghhh" que o cara sem nome deu o avisou antes de gozar, seguido uns dois segundos depois por Nick, que deu uma levemente alta e longa resposta, a porta se movendo um pouco sob seu peso. Sean ficou ali parado, imóvel e atordoado, por apenas outro segundo, antes de perceber que tinha que sair dali, o pau ainda meio duro e sem esperança de alívio, não sem ser pego. E ele não queria ser pego.

Sean facilmente atravessou a porta, novamente silencioso, passando por outro homem na soleira em seu caminho para o banheiro. Ele imaginou se o cheiro da transa estava tão forte lá quanto ele imaginara estar, se Nick ou seu acompanhante teriam tempo de sair do boxe, ou se seriam obrigados a ficar ali até o novo cara sair. Ele ficou imaginando se o cara iria notar os quatro pés por debaixo do boxe.

Ele sentou em sua mesa e olhou para os dois pedaços de torta, agora envolvidos por uma massa de sorvete de vanilla derretido. Tres segundos depois o cara da mesa oposta - o cara anonimo que simplesmente fodera Nick - foi até sua mesa, deixou umas notas pelo lanche meio consumido, agarrou sua jaqueta de couro e saiu do restaurante. Ele olhou para trás antes de abrir a porta, dando a Sean um ligeiro olhar e um leve traço de sorriso, e então se foi. (ah, eu matava o filho da puta, barbi-chan...e o sd concorda!!)

Nick saiu um minuto depois e deslizou para seu lugar, esfregando suas mãos recém-lavadas. Seu cabelo estava molhado, arrepiado bem acima da testa e Sean soube que ele tinha passado os dedos por ele em frente do espelho do banheiro antes de sair.

- Putz. - ele disse, pegando um pouco da espuma derretida de sorvete de vanilla e um pedaço de torta. - Que é isso?

- Torta de cereja á la mode. - Sean respondeu, automaticamente. - Derreteu enquanto você estava lá.

- Parece nojento. - Nick disse, enfiando a espuma na boca, contudo. - Você não tinha que esperar por mim pra começar o seu.

Sean apenas deu de ombros e tomou sua própria colherada. Não tinha jeito de tentar comer aquela massa derretida com um garfo. - Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Nah. Isso parece algo que foi vomitado, mas tem um gosto bom. - Sean fez um som de desgosto a vívida analogia, e Nick pareceu satisfeito. - Então - ele acrescentou - quão longe você acha que nós podemos ir hoje?

- Eu não sei - disse Sean. - Eu pensei que talvez nós pudessemos apenas ficar aqui essa noite.

Nick franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Estou cansado. - explicou Sean. - Não me sinto bem para dirigir mais hoje. De qualquer forma não temos mesmo uma nova pista para seguir.

- Eu posso dirigir por um tempo.

- Só porque eu estou cansado não significa que estou cansado de viver! - Sean disse, prontamente. - Você é um louco atrás do volante. - Nick sorriu pra ele, mas não discutiu o ponto que ambos sabiam que era verdade. - Tem um motel bem do outro lado da estrada.

Nick deu de ombros e lambeu a colher, limpando-a inteira com a lingua. - Ok, tanto faz. Eu bem que estou precisando descansar.

- Eu imagino. - disse Sean, baixinho.

Nick franziu a testa e então lentamente sorriu. Terminou sua sobremesa derretida e se reclinou de novo, contra a cadeira, acariciando o estômago. - Pronto pra ir?

- Uh-hu. - disse Sean, captando o olhar da garçonete e acenando para ela.

- Posso trazer a vocês mais alguma coisa, rapazes?

- Só a conta esta bem. - Sean disse.

Ela puxou uma página em seu bloco e Sean pegou. Deixou o dinheiro e uma boa gorjeta e olhou para Nick.

- Vamos.

- Ok.

Nick se esparramou no carro, se recostando contra a porta do passageiro como ele usualmente fazia, óculos escuros no rosto e olhando fixamente para Sean por trás deles. Sean não disse uma palavra ao conduzir o carro através da estrada e para dentro do estacionamento do motel, parando em frente a recepção. Ele alugou um quarto e entregou a chave a Nick, então dirigiu até a porta do lugar indicado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio todo o caminho e quando entraram a porta mal havia se fechado quando Nick o agarrou, descendo a mão para a frente das calças dele.

- Queria que você tivesse dito algo antes. - disse ele, apertando o pau de Sean, que endureceu rapido sob seu toque.

- Eu?? - Sean gemeu, puxando Nick contra si, terminando de fechar a porta com o próprio corpo. - Eu tenho dormido ao seu lado por um mês e não sabia que você era do tipo que fazia sexo em banheiros públicos...ou com caras que você nem conhece! - ele não conseguiu fazer as palavras, rudes como eram, tornarem-se uma censura, entretanto, e calou-se com um gemido ardente.

- Eu não tenho preconceito. - disse Nick, rindo. - Eu posso dormir com caras que eu conheço, também. - ele já tinha aberto as calças de Sean e o estava masturbando, agora.

- Cama, Nick. - Sean gaguejou.

- Não. - Nick balançou a cabeça, mordendo seu pescoço sem romper a pele.

- Você sempre gosta de fazer isso assim, em qualquer superfície plana próxima? - Sean perguntou, pressionando-se contra ele. Empurrou-o de novo e se virou contra a porta sentindo a curva do pau de Nick pressionando-se contra seu traseiro através do tecido da calça. - Jesus...- Nick o empurrou para diante, bem em cima do carpete laranja. Sean caiu apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos, Nick por cima dele um instante depois, a boca sugando sua nuca com força. - Eu sabia que você estava de olho no meu pescoço...- ele gemeu.

- É, mas você pensou que eu queria seu sangue. - Nick disse, as mãos ocupadas desafivelando seu cinto, puxando suas calças para baixo.

Um segundo depois Sean o ouviu abrir uma camisinha.

- E não queria? - ele perguntou, usando uma mão para se masturbar, agora que Nick tinha parado.

- Só estava tentando imaginar como uma boa, grande, e escura marca ficaria nessa pele macia. - Nick disse, agarrando seus quadris, e empurrando seu pau pra dentro do corpo de Sean sem nenhum aviso.

- PORRA!!! - Sean gritou ao sentir um rasgo de dor insuportável através de seu corpo, e Nick o segurou firme, pressionado contra suas costas, até Sean parar de se debater e não tentar mais morder a própria língua.

- Melhor? - Nick perguntou e Sean assentiu, tremendo. Nick começou a se mover dentro dele, e a dor dilacerante lentamente se transformou em calor, o calor se fundindo a algo profundo e mais visceral. Jesus, pensou Sean, ele era mesmo bom nisso. Sean sorriu para si mesmo.

- Que?

- Só estava pensando...aquele cara obviamente não sabia que você era tão bom nisso, ou ele teria pedido para você fodê-lo.

- O que faz você pensar que ele não pediu? Não era o que eu queria. - disse ele. Nick empurrou a cabeça de Sean para baixo e murmurou roucamente em seu ouvido. - Eu queria foder você. Só você.

- Por que não ele?

- Eu sabia que você ia ser apertado. Ele não devia ser...e eu não poderia fingir que ele era você.

Sean ofegou, no limiar do orgasmo.

- Não. - Nick o alertou, e parou as estocadas. - Ainda não.

Sean quase chorou alto em frustração, mas se forçou a parar a masturbação ritmada em seu membro. Eles pararam, respirando rápido. Sean imaginou poder sentir o coração de Nick batendo contra suas costas, mas ele não estava inteiramente certo de que não fosse o dele próprio.

Finalmente Nick tirou a mão de Sean do caminho e começou novamente a estocar nele, para dentro e para fora. Sean se segurou com ambas as mãos de novo, erguendo a cabeça do chão, o corpo movendo-se contra o corpo de Nick. Ele queria gozar, mas não o fez - ele não queria que aquilo acabasse. A escolha não era dele, entretanto, e quando Nick estocou fundo e o atingiu num ponto em particular ele gozou com um grito rouco. (sei...¬¬ '')

Ele não achava que tinha desmaiado, não inteiramente, mas na próxima vez em que Sean abriu seus olhos estava deitado de bruços no carpete, Nick deitado ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois estava completamente nu, e suas mochilas e outras coisas continuavam no chão. Eles estavam apenas mais ou menos dentro do quarto.

- Agora podemos ir pra cama. - Nick disse, sorrindo largamente para ele.

Sean sacudiu a cabeça, imaginando como na verdade ele seria capaz de se mover.

- Sim - disse ele. - Tanto faz.

Fim


End file.
